1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting insert serving as an edge portion attached to a tool body for cutting work, and a cutting edge replaceable cutting tool using the cutting insert, and more particularly relates to a cutting insert which may be used for high-feed working, and a cutting edge replaceable cutting tool using the cutting insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cutting edge replaceable end mill has been generally employed as the tool used for cutting work of a die or the like, in which a cutting insert is attached as an edge portion to a leading end portion of substantially cylindrical tool body that is revolved around its axis.
Strength of the insert for the aforementioned cutting edge replaceable cutting tool is one of major matters for improving the working efficiency in, for example, high-feed working. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-118965 discloses that the strength of the insert is intensified by setting the ratio between the section area defined by width, thickness and diameter of a center mounting hole of the insert and the section area defined by length, thickness, and the center mounting hole of the insert to be equal to or larger than a predetermined value.